Omegle Hetalia RP
by MsHollowfox
Summary: well cant really describe it other than a random RP convo on omegle... will contain most pairings starting with USUK . YOAI WARNING
1. Chapter 1

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like hetalia.

You: Hello

Stranger: 'ello

You: artie is that you?

Stranger: -yawns and nods- (punk arthur)

You: what are you wearing?

Stranger: -raises eyebrow-...a statment!

You: HAHAHA Your Weird

Stranger: -glares- whats it bloody to you~

You: -pouts- i just wanted to know

You: cause it makes you look how

Stranger: -smokes-

You: *hot

Stranger: -raises eyebrow- annnd i'm the weird one -grins-

You: W-what!

Stranger: you say im weird and yet~ -runs fingers under his jaw- you like this~

You: -bites lip- Mhm

Stranger: -laughs- so does that make you too weird? or just kinky?~ haha

You: I guess im weird too huh?

You: -grins-

Stranger: -nods with a small laugh-

You: HAHA And im aloud to be cause im the HERO!

Stranger: -rolls eyes- yeah yeah heh

You: What i am?

Stranger: a damsell~ -smirks-

You: What? no im not

You: -frowns-

Stranger: fine your a ... sigh - hero

You: I know i am

Stranger: -lights another cigerette-

You: -looks a cigerette- why are you smoking anyway?

Stranger: -chuckles- call it rebellion~

Stranger: -winks-

You: -widens eyes-

Stranger: hmmm~?

You: from what?

Stranger: from unfair controll~

You: I don't think thats ... you should have freedom . rights .

Stranger: -runs fingers under his jaw again- hmm?

You: -shivers- w-what are you...doing?

Stranger: -chuckles- seems you like it though~

You: -gulp- n-no , maybe

Stranger: -continues, now turning to light stroking-

Stranger: not being honest?

You: w-well i don't know

Stranger: -stops completely with a chuckle-

You: -wimpers-

Stranger: hmmm~ -starts again-

You: W-why are you doing this ?

You: It feels...

Stranger: -shrugs- i get interesting reactions...i can stop ya know~

You: NO

Stranger: -raises eyebrow-

You: -quickly covers mouth-

Stranger: -chuckles and continues the stroking-

You: I-i mean, I

Stranger: hmmm?~

Stranger: you meaaaan~~~

You: stop teasing me

Stranger: -starts slowing nearly stopping- as you wish~

You: ?

Stranger: you wished me to stop teasing- takes his hand away-

You: -sad-

Stranger: -stands closes and licks his jaw to see how he reacts-

You: -freezes-

Stranger: -chuckles and moves away-

You: -opens mouth ...-

Stranger: keep that open ...i may have to do something...

You: W-what!

Stranger: close it

Stranger: -laughs-

You: -slowly closes mouth-

Stranger: -pats his head-

You: what so funny

Stranger: just that reaction -licks below hs ear-

Stranger: *his

You: -shivers-

Stranger: -nibbles and lets go-

You: that felt... nice

Stranger: -raises eyebrow- you like that?

You: y-yes

Stranger: -does it again-

You: -bits on lip-

Stranger: -nibbles more, moving along his jaw-

You: -holds breath-

Stranger: -gives little licks here and there on him-

You: -lits a small gasp out-

You: *lets

Stranger: -chuckles and pulls away, licking his lips happily-

You: -raises eyebrows-

You: what

Stranger: oh nothing -shrugs-

You: O-okay

Stranger: -folds arms and leans against the wall- whats wrong with you?

You: nothing

You: ...much

Stranger: -nods- understandable~

You: whats understandable?-confused-

Stranger: -shrugs- juust perking you up~

Stranger: -struts closer to him-

You: -steps back into a wall-

Stranger: -chuckles and lets him be-

Stranger: awww shy of me?

You: N-no

You: -blushes-

Stranger: -winks before turning to walk away-

You: no wait

Stranger: hm? -looks back-

You: well, umm i.. ... i dunno how to say this but...

Stranger: -stares-

You: -shifts uncomforably-

Stranger: -raises eyebrow-

You: I like you -looks at floor-

Stranger: -chuckles- your not so bad yourself poppet~

You: -blushes-

Stranger: -returns to him and kisses deeply-

You: -hesitate then kisses back-

Stranger: -takes it carefully then pulls away- there's my answer love

You: so, does this mean were together

Stranger: -shrugs- if you wish

You: -grins-

Stranger: -raises eyebrow- hm~

You: I am such a hero

Stranger: -chuckles- then hero...lets see how much you cand stand hm~ -licks and nips under his jaw-

You: -wide eyes- what!

Stranger: -continues and murmurs- lets see how much it takes for your face to change colour hmm~

You: HUH!

Stranger: -laughs and moves back-

You: -confused-

Stranger: -looks around before hugging him-

You: -blushes deeply-

Stranger: -lets him go-

You: what was that for?

Stranger: -shrug- you looked like you needed on..hero

Stranger: *one

You: ohh well i guess i did

Stranger: -nods and goes to walk away agin-

You: why are you leaving me those fags arnt gonna run away you know

Stranger: -turns around sharply- leave my smokes out of this!

You: -pouts-

You: your not nice

Stranger: -smiles and comes back-

Stranger: never said i was~

You: -pouts even cuterer-

Stranger: -chuckles and pulls down to kiss him deeply-

You: -closes eyes and wraps arms around waist cearfully-

Stranger: -wraps arms around his neck-

You: -deepens kiss-

Stranger: -moans and matches him in the kiss-

You: -licks lips-

Stranger: -opens his mouth-

You: -slips in toungue and moans-

Stranger: -lets him do as he pleases smiling and moaning quietly-

You: -tightens grip around waist-

Stranger: -pants slightly runing a hand down his back-

You: -shivers and coninues kissing-

Stranger: -smirks and continues the stroking, kissing back as deeply as he could-

You: -puts hands in athurs back pockets-

You: *arthur

Stranger: -chuckles and pulls away from the kiss-

You: -raises eyebrow- whats so funny?

Stranger: your...quite...cute -pants-

You: -blushes and looks away- but im the hero i cant be...

Stranger: -reaches and cups his face- then your incredibly sexy~

You: -grins and leans into touch-

Stranger: kisses again and pulls away quickly -

You: whats amatter

Stranger: oh nothing~~~

Stranger: -rewraps arms around his neck-

You: -smiles and leans chin onto top of his head-

Stranger: -nibbles his neck leaving a little mark-

You: -gasps-

Stranger: -licks the mark and smirks- your welcome~

You: -laughs softly-

Stranger: -nuzzles-

You: your really cute

Stranger: -growls- do not call me cue

Stranger: *cute

You: -smirks- feisty

You: (cannot speel atall)

Stranger: -pulls hims close to his face- dont...call me cute~

You: *spell

You: aww awhy not :(

Stranger: ( XDDD -points at own mistakes- me neither!)

Stranger: because i am not cute!

You: well how about... -grins- sexy, hot, teasing ... wanted

Stranger: -kisses deeply placing his hand down alfreds back pockets and squeezes - much better!

You: -moans- of corse it is

Stranger: -massages- hmmm~ what was that?~

You: -gasps and mumbles some stuff-

Stranger: -chuckles and leans in- whaat poppet? ~

You: this is awesome and all but should we really be doing this here?

Stranger: -shrugs and lets go-

You: we could go... else where

Stranger: oh...and where pray tell?~

You: ive a few ideas

You: -winks-

Stranger: then by all means~ lead the way

You: -grins and takes hand-

Stranger: -blushes slightly and follows-

You: -they arrive at some cool awesome house with a pool and an awesome front door-

You: my house is one

Stranger: -whistles- someones loaded~

You: nah this is just the summer house

Stranger: -chuckles- loaded love~

You: ohhh

You: come one then -takes out keys with a burger key chain-

Stranger: nods and follows closly behind-

You: -unlocks door and walks in-

Stranger: -pinches his rear and walks pased to look around-

You: -grins while watching-

Stranger: -turns and winks- well~ shall we?

You: -grins wider and walks forward- yes

You: we shall

Stranger: -wraps arms around his neck-

Stranger: good~

You: -takes waist- hehe

Stranger: -chuckles-

You: -kisses-

Stranger: -kisses back-

You: -puts hands n the back of trousers-

Stranger: -kisses him deeper, running his hand down his back-

You: -shivers, squeesing gently-

Stranger: -moans and wraps a leg around his waist-

You: -tries to put toungue in-

Stranger: -opens his mouth smirking-

You: -slowly tries to take of shirt while kissing-

Stranger: -chuckles at his attempts and moves away to start stripping himself-

You: -puts hand back in pockets of arties trousers-

You: i could do that if you want me to

Stranger: -slow nod and a small laugh-

You: -grins-

Stranger: show me what you got hero -smirks-

You: -cearfully removes top and places kisses and nips over skin-

You: -hand slowly moves down-

Stranger: -moans his hand carefully weaving within alfreds hair-

You: -slowly undoes zipper-

You: -stops half way-

Stranger: -raises an eyebrow-

Stranger: would you like for me to take over pet~ -chuckles-

You: -blushes- Y-yeah

Stranger: -chuckles- alright love...-unzips alfreds pants-

You: -blushes abit more-

Stranger: -chuckles and nuzzles his front-

Stranger: are you alright?

You: yes im fine

Stranger: -nods and slowly lowers alfred pants and underwear- how about now?

You: -gulps- y-yup completely fine

Stranger: -lowers himself- hmmm~ now what should i do~

You: don't tease me -pouts-

Stranger: -touches him- you mean like this?~

You: -gasps then wimpers- D-dont

Stranger: -stops- do this?

You: n... no i didnt mean stop . I-i just stop teasing me

Stranger: -takes him into his mouth suddenly-

You: -gasps and grabs shoulders-

Stranger: -bobs his head-

You: -moans and rolls head back-

Stranger: -sucks and licks-

You: -moans more and puts hands in hair-

Stranger: -uses his hand to stroke the base moving with his head movments-

You: -gasps as he releases in mouth-

Stranger: -swallows and looks up smirking- nice hero~

You: -grins- now this is unfair 


	2. FRUK

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like fruk, and USUK.

You: onhonhonh~

Stranger: Bloody hell. *rolls eyes*

You: ahh ello anglleter

Stranger: Hello, frog. What do you want?

You: notzing why do i ave to want somzing

Stranger: Because, I'm not happy when I have to see /you/.

You: -frowns - aww dat ees not nice

Stranger: *shrugs* It's the truth.

You: -pouts- ow can you not love dis face

Stranger: How could anyone love that face?

You: you cant talk ave you seen zoze eyebrows

Stranger: Shut up! *covers eyebrows with his hand* My eyebrows make me even more handsome!

You: yeah right.

Stranger: *sighs* Now go away.

You: non

Stranger: Yes! Go away this instant, you frog!

You: i will stay until i win you over with l'amore

Stranger: *gives him a disgusted look* Go play with Prussia, or something.

You: ive already done that no it eez your turn

Stranger: I don't want a turn, thank you very much. I'm not a player like you.

You: i am not a player i am a lover. onhonhonhno~

Stranger: Whatever you call yourself. Now leave, before I kick your arse.

You: ... Whydont you like me angletere

Stranger: Oh, you really want to know? I have a looong list, just waiting to be told.

You: but i dont understand eet eez not like ay wanted to be hated by you

Stranger: Too bad. I hate you. Deal with it.

You: fine zen -turns to walk away-

Stranger: Good day to you. *happy over his little victory*

You: -quickly turns around and kisses him- onhonhonhonhon~ une to moi , zero to you.

Stranger: *gasps, and slaps his cheek* Y-you! You! *glares*

You: aww are you regretting not loving moi sooner

Stranger: I still don't love you now! You could go die in a hole for all I care!

You: -sits on the floor and grows mushrooms-

Stranger: *stares down at him, irritated*

You: -mumbles to himself- no one likes moi i dont see why ive been a good nation i love every one

Stranger: Well maybe if you didn't force yourself upon people, you'd be fine. *kneels down, and rolls his eyes, before mumbling* I guess you're alright, when you aren't annoying me... which is most of the time.

You: well if you had just said zat i would ave given you you space

Stranger: I've told you to stop annoying me a million times before, bloody frog!

You: not like zis though

Stranger: *stands up* Yeah, well, you were sulking.

You: -looks up and gives a smile- i knew you ad a nice side angletere

Stranger: Whatever. *rolls eyes*

You: -grins-

Stranger: What are you grinning at?

You: you et how cute you are

Stranger: *turns away, blushing* I am not.

You: oui you are

Stranger: *looks down* Shut up already.

You: -frowns- ohh ohoh you don't know you beautiful

Stranger: *looks at him, red in the face* What are you on about now?

You: ohh notzing just think of zat song it reminds me ov you

Stranger: Since when do you listen to British bands... better yet, since when does that remind you of me?

You: since i first eard it angletere

Stranger: *looks away* I don't see how.

You: because you don't think you are beautiful angletere you secretly doubt yourzelf and think you wouldnt be right for anyone

You: but i disagree

Stranger: I-If you think being all sappy and lovey-dovey is going to win me over, w-well you're wrong!

You: im just saying zee truth

Stranger: W-whatever.

You: fine don't belive me zen


	3. USUK 2

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Hetalia, and USUK.

You: 'ello

Stranger: Hey, partner!

You: america?

Stranger: How's it been?

You: fine i guess

Stranger: That's good to here. Hey, do you remember where I put Texas?

You: on the bed side table ithink?

Stranger: Are you sure? Wait- which one? The right or left?

You: right

Stranger: Aha! That explains it! I only checked the one on the left...

You: -face palm-

Stranger: *puts on Texas* there! Much better! Hey, you got a headache or somethin'?

Stranger: You've got your hand pressed against your face

You: no

Stranger: Really? Ok, then. How's ... "The unrecognized one"?

You: who?

Stranger: Sealant?

You: Sealand?

Stranger: Yeah, sure

You: annoying

Stranger: Ha! of course you'd say that!

You: -_-

Stranger: So... I heard Sweden bought him?

You: yeah good ridance

Stranger: I never would've thought he'd sell himself. Hey, don't be mean!

You: i wasnt i was meerly expressing my gratitude towards sweeden

Stranger: He reminds me of me when I was younger. Minus the whole "Aknowlege me!"

Stranger: Thing

You: -chuckles- i guess yes

Stranger: Wait, didn't you say that I used to be the cutest thing ever?

You: ... n-no

Stranger: Sure you didn't *rolls eyes*

You: -mumbles- i still do

Stranger: What was that?

You: i still do

Stranger: Aww, I knew you loved me! *embraces the brit in a bear hug*

Stranger: *after a pause* England?

You: w-what?

Stranger: Just making sure I'm not crushing you with my awesome Hero's bear hug.

You: sure

Stranger: Cuz you're so tinyyy~!

Stranger: *hugs tighter*

You: -gasps- alfred i . cant breathe

Stranger: What was that, bro? Oh, right. *releases the Brit from the hug*

You: -breathes-

Stranger: dude you ok?

You: i cant feel my chest

Stranger: Oh. Umm

Stranger: Sorry?

You: don't worry about it

Stranger: Are you sure? I mean I was pretty rough just now...

You: no it itll be fine

Stranger: Ok... Are you breathing all right? How's your heart? *places his hand on the centre of England's chest*

You: -heart beats faster-

Stranger: ...you're heartrate's pretty fast. Are you sure you're ok? *draws closer*

You: n-no im im fine -gulps-

Stranger: ok, I wouldn't want to hurt you. *pecks the left side of England's forehead*

You: -blushes lihtly-

Stranger: *frowns slightly* Alright then! *scoops up England, holding him bridal-style* Off to bed with you! *smiles*

You: -blushes- W-what are you doing?

Stranger: You're obviously not feeling well. Look at you: your face is all read, your heart is beating like crazy, and you're hardly able to breathe!

You: -starts stuttering-

Stranger: Now look at you! You can't even talk! ...are you sure you don't have a fever? *presses his forehead against England's*

You: W-wwell i...

Stranger: Yeah?

Stranger: *stops mid-step*

You: i do feel a bit ... weird

Stranger: *removes his forehead from England's and resumes walking towards the bedroom* see? What'd I tell you? You're not alright! & there's nothing that a little TLC can't fix! *smiles brightly at England*

You: -raises eyebrows- i dont se how that can help

Stranger: Oh? So you like it rough, huh? *winks*

You: -blushes deeper and burrys his face in neck-

Stranger: *they arrive at the bedroom and Alfred kicks open the door* we're heere~!

You: i know 


	4. Spamano very YOAI

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Hetalia, and Spamano.

You: ciao

Stranger: Hola~

You: ohh gret its you

You: *great

Stranger: And what do you mean by that Lovi?~

You: nothing bastardo

Stranger: -glomps him, starting to sing randomly- SI PUDIERA SER TU HEROE! SI PUDIERA SER TI DIOS!

You: get of me -blushes-

Stranger: But why, mi amour~ I am just trying to sing to you~

You: i- i dont want you to -pouts-

Stranger: Aww, but why?~

You: cause i dont like your stupid face

Stranger: Aw, you know you love my wonderful face, mi amour~

You: n-no

Stranger: -chuckles- Si, you know you do~

You: how would you know

Stranger: Because you are blushing~ Your face is as red as a tomato! -he smiles wide, poking his cheek-

You: dont touch me -doesnt move-

Stranger: If I can't touch you, then can I kiss you?~

You: s-si

Stranger: -he smirks some- Really? I can kiss you~

You: hurry up and do it before i change my mind

Stranger: -he chuckles, leaning down to kiss Romano sweetly-

You: -blushes deeply and turns away-

Stranger: -he chuckles again- Why are you turning away, mi amour?~

You: it was... nice

Stranger: Then why did you turn away if it was nice?

You: cause i just did okay

Stranger: -he takes hold of Romano's chin, turning his head back so he would be able to kiss him again-

You: whata re you

Stranger: -he presses his lips somewhat harder down on Roma's-

You: -moans quietly-

Stranger: -he smirks when he hears the other moan, licking his bottom lip to gain entrance into Roma's mouth-

You: -refuses-

Stranger: -he chuckles into the kiss, pushing his way through the others lips-

You: -resists and fights back-

Stranger: -he reaches up and takes hold of Romanos curl, giving it a rough tug-

You: -gasps and moans as eyes glaze over-

Stranger: -he gives up on the kiss, going down to his neck to nipe and kiss it, tug on the curl more-

You: -grabs spains hair-

Stranger: -he cringes some, but kept on kissing Roma's neck, beginging to take of the youngers shirt-

You: d-dont

Stranger: -he brings his head back up to Romanos- Don't what?

You: n-never mind

Stranger: -frowns- Tell me, mi amour.

You: it doesn't matter just continue

Stranger: -sighs, nodding as he gets the youngers shirt off and kisses down his chest-

You: -shivers-

Stranger: -he smirks as Roma shivers, a hand beginning to trail it's way to the front of his pants-

You: -plays with hair more-

Stranger: -one hand goes back to stroke at his curl as the other begins to take off Romano's pants-

You: -shivers and moans-

Stranger: -he gets the pants off his body and fondles the length-

You: -jerks forward-

Stranger: -he chuckles, his face going down by the length and licking it slowly-

You: -gasps and trys to thrust upwards-

Stranger: -he takes the length into his mouth, his tongue swirling at the base-

You: damn it stop teasing me

Stranger: -he pulls the muscle out of his mouth- Then, how about this? -as he says that, his tongue enters the others entrance, teasing it some-

You: i said dont bastardo

Stranger: -he pulls out his tongue- Si, si. Then what do you want me to do?~

You: -blushes and whispers in ear- T-take me

Stranger: -smirking wide, he nodded, starting to take off his own pants-

You: -blushes more -

Stranger: -he gets his pants off, slowly startign to push into Romano-

You: -gasps and digs fingers into spains back-

Stranger: -he cringes some, pushing until all of him was in Romano- T-tell me when to move, okay..?

You: -nods-

You: -opens eyes-

You: go

Stranger: -he nods, slowly pulling out and going back in just as slow-

You: -gasps-

Stranger: -he goes at a faster pace, leaning down to kiss Romano-

You: -leans up to kiss and bucks hips-

Stranger: -he takes hold of the others length, stroking him roughly as he licks his bottom lip, trying to get entrance again-

You: -opens mouth moaning -

Stranger: -smirks more, his tongue plunging into his mouth-

You: -moans, trying to gain control of kiss-

Stranger: -kisses him more roughly, making sure he doesn't gain dominace if the kiss, stroking him more as he tries to get deeper into Romano-

You: -shivers as that spott is hit-

Stranger: -he smirks even wider as he shiver, hitting that same spot repeatedly-

You: - releases inbetween their stomachs-

Stranger: -he pulls back from the kiss as he releases, himself releasing after Romano-

You: -half collapses on spain-

Stranger: -he pulls out of the younger, chuckling as he holds him close and tightly- Was that good, mi amour?~

You: S-si

Stranger: -he kisses his temple, bringing him closer- Te amo, Lovi~

You: ti amo, idiota

Stranger: -he smiles softly, running a hand through Roma's hair and unknowingly touching his curl again-

You: -shivers then goes straight back into a kiss-

Stranger: -his smile widens as he kisses him back.-

You: -suddenly gropes his while kissing back-

Stranger: -he groans some into the kiss- Lo-Lovi..

You: si

You: -looks around confused -

Stranger: -he blushes some, shaking his head- Nev-nevermind..

You: -crawls up and sits on top of his stomache- what is it

Stranger: I-it's nothing, m-mi amour~

You: -grabs hands and pins them down- I want to know

Stranger: -he blushes more- I-it re-really is nothing.. -turns his head to the side some-

You: -leans down on snuggles into neck - tell meee

Stranger: -he gulps, pointing down to his still hardened erection- Ca-can you help me with this..?

You: -looks down then grins- i could -places himself above it- but then i might not...

Stranger: -he pouts like a child- Pl-please Lovi..

You: -stays of a second then lowers him self-

Stranger: -groans some, looking at Roma with a small smile-

You: -leans down and starts playing with nipples-

Stranger: -he moans loudly- Lo-Lovi! -he blushes brightly, gripping Romano's hair some-

You: -grins- Si~

Stranger: Ple-please..do-don't tease me..

You: but you did it to me earlier

Stranger: Bu-but I sto-stopped when you to-told me to..

You: true

You: but you could just stop me your self

Stranger: -he thinks, then pushes Romano onto his back-

You: h-hey

You: -startled-

Stranger: -he smirks- Th-that is why you don't tease me~

You: -huffs- bastardo

Stranger: Oh, you know you love me, mi amour~

You: si

You: si i do

Stranger: -he leans down, biting the sweet spot on his neck roughly-

You: -gasps sharply-

Stranger: -he grins- You like this, Lovi?~

You: -nods-

Stranger: -he bites down harder-

You: -wimpers-

Stranger: Dio mios, I love hearing the noises you make Lovi.. -he keeps biting and sucking, grabbing his curl again-

You: -arches back , moans-

Stranger: -he stops bitting him, going to kiss him roughly-

You: mmmM

Stranger: -he swallows his moans, his hips gringing against Romanos hips roughly-

You: -grinds back , rolling head back-

Stranger: -he groans out, grabbing both of their erections and stroking them against eachother with one hand quickly-

You: -rolls eyes back and rubs against spain more

Stranger: -he groans once more- I-I am going to cum again Lo-Lovi..

You: good~

Stranger: -he releases onto Romano's stomach and his hand, still stroking them both-

You: -looks at spain with a smirk- your so sexy like that- dips a finger in cum-

Stranger: -he blushes more, turning his face away-

You: dont turn away from me

Stranger: -he nods, looking back down at Romano-

You: come here -reaches up for a kiss-

Stranger: -he leans down, kissing Romano happily-

You: -cearfully moves spain off him an cuddles into his chest- ti amo

Stranger: -he smiles wide, kissing his temple and holding him close- Te amo demasiado, mi amour~

You: -giggles and stars to drift to sleep-

Stranger: -strokes his hair- Are you tired, mi amour?~

You: si

Stranger: -chuckles, whisperign itno his ear- dulces suenos, mi amour~

You: Sogni d'oro -then he fell to sleep-

Stranger: -he smiles, then closes his eyes, falling asleep a few moments afterword- ((Well, that was fun xDD))

You: (yup )

You: (and i dont feel tired at all)

Stranger: ((I know right! I wonder why I am not tired xD))

You: (dunno probably just focusing too much on the story line or summit. i know i was i was having 4 of these convos at once)

Stranger: ((Haha! I have been roleplaying on Omegle all day xD Yep, that is what is keeping me up!))

You: (hehe)

Stranger: ((Well, damn. Now I am being kicked off the laptop xP Well, g'night random stranger!~)) 


End file.
